


Just A Little (Integra Hellsing)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Comedy, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Y/N,”You glanced over your shoulder at Walter.“Sir Integra wishes to see you,” he stated, his hands folded behind his back.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Reader
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Just A Little (Integra Hellsing)

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,821 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Integra ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hellsing ☁



_[TFR’s Writing Prompts #105](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjZpJeKy4HlAhVCjK0KHQg3BQoQjhx6BAgBEAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F652177589762641716%2F&psig=AOvVaw3-RFy76qfk4NtKOpf2vaV6&ust=1570243508026164): "Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?" "Yes." "What if I just break his nose a little?"_

* * *

“Y/N,”

You glanced over your shoulder at Walter.

“Sir Integra wishes to see you,” he stated, his hands folded behind his back.

You set the book down that you were reading and stood, following the older male to Integra’s office. He knocked on the door, waiting for her signal before stepping inside and bowing. She dismissed him, not looking up from the paper she was reading. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Walter said you wanted to see me,” you approached her desk, stuffing your hands into your pockets.

Integra glanced up, her blue eyes narrowing at you. “You’re coming with me,”

You held back a smirk as you leaned forward. “I’ll follow you to the ends of Earth and back, Sir Integra.”

She signed her name at the bottom of the paper before standing up. Her shoulder bumped yours as she walked past and you followed her without a word. You weren’t sure what she needed you for, but you didn’t really care, either. As long as you got to fight and protect her, you’d tackle any job.

Most of the time, Alucard was the one who got to do the fighting. He was always there, acting like a knight in blood-red armor. It annoyed you to no end, and you relished the few times you got to prove your loyalty to her.

She led you outside where a car was idling, waiting for you both. You pulled the back door open for her, letting her slide into the car before following in after her.

“When we arrive,” Integra started, pulling a cigar from her pocket and lighting it. “You’re not to attack under any circumstance.”

Your body tensed at the order. “Sir, are you sure that’s a good id – ”

“That’s an _order_ , Y/N.” She narrowed her eyes at you, exhaling smoke as she spoke. “No matter what they say or do, your orders are to absolute.”

You slid down in your seat a bit. “Yes, Sir Integra.”

“Don’t pout,” she chided, but her voice was softer than it had been moments before.

“I’m not pouting,” you mumbled, folding your arms over your chest.

She sighed, wondering if it was a bad idea to bring you along.

* * *

When the car pulled up to the large building on the opposite end of the city, you stepped outside, holding the door open for Integra. She stepped out and headed for the building, you at her heels. The guards at the door hesitated, eyeing her longer than you would have liked before finally letting the two of you through.

The doors opened into a large room with a waiting area in the corner near the door. The reception desk was in the center with doors on either side. The elevator was on the left with a security guard standing nearby.

Integra stepped up to the desk. “I have an appointment with Francois Spencer.”

 _‘What a stupid name’_ , you thought, your lips twitching up as you pictured the person in your mind.

The lady at the desk smiled, turning to the phone and ringing up Francois. She informed him of his guests before thanking him and hanging up the phone. “You can proceed to the twenty-fifth floor. His office is the first door on the left.”

Without thanking her, Integra headed for the elevator. The security guard had already pressed the button, so it arrived just as she stepped in front of the closed doors.

 _‘Man, why’s it so hot in this building?’_ , you scowled at your reflection in the closed door, tugging at your tie.

She glanced at you but said nothing as she stepped out of the elevator. The first door on the left was cracked open and you could hear a voice coming from inside.

“Mou, I can’t believe the nerve of some people. To think that someone as ugly as her would turn _me_ down! Don’t you agree, Muneki?”

“Of course, sir. She is a fool.”

“Right? I’m the most gorgeous man that ever existed!”

Your eye twitched, your body slouching forward. _‘You’ve got to be kidding me…’_

Integra sent you a glare – a warning to be on your best behavior and you stood up straight, fixing your tie. She knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard before it swung open, revealing a frail-looking old man that you assumed was Muneki.

He smiled, tiredly, the wrinkles on his skin deepening. “Please, come in.”

Your eye twitched again when you saw Francois. He was a tall and thin man, his body covered in colorful and excentric articles of clothing. The shirt he wore was made of purple silk, the same color as his hair, but the shirt had a yellow duck pattern. His pants were far too tight, clinging to his stick legs. The front of his shirt was tucked in behind a belt buckle emblazoned with a duck, deep gold in color. Multiple rings were on his fingers. His black eyes shined with confidence.

_‘What the hell…’_

“Integra!” He swayed over, grabbing her hands in his own. Your body tensed at the action, but her orders rung out in your head, rooting you to the spot. She didn’t seem happy about her personal space being invaded, but she said nothing on the topic. “You’re looking as _ravishing_ as ever!”

You rolled your eyes. _‘I bet this guy is a closet perv’,_

As if sensing your thoughts, his gaze snapped over to you. He got a smug look as he looked you over. “Who is this?”

“Y/N. I work for Sir Integra as a bodyguard,” you responded through gritted teeth. Your fists were begging you to punch him, but you exorcised what little bit of restraint you had.

“ _You_? A _bodyguard_?” he laughed, throwing his head back. “What can _you_ protect her from? A mosquito?”

Your fists clenched tightly, nails digging into your skin. _‘I wanna kill him, I wanna kill him, I wanna feckin’ murder him!’_

“Integra, you must let me introduce you to some… _better-suited_ people for that role.” He released her hands and sat in the plush armchair, crossing one leg over the other. “Have a seat, we can catch up over tea!”

“I’m not here to catch up,” she responded, coldly. It was obvious he was working her nerves too. Still, she took a seat on the couch in front of him, lighting up a cigar. You moved closer, standing beside the couch. “Do you have the information I asked for or not?”

“Of course I do!” He snapped his fingers before holding his hand out expectantly. Muneki shuffled over to the desk at the back of the room as fast as his body would allow, placing a folder in his master’s hand.

You frowned as the old man wiped the sweat from his brow. _‘Poor guy. This fool is working him to death,’_ You moved closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Can I punch him now? Just one good one to the face.”

“No,”

Francois smirked as his eyes bounced between the two of you, “The real question is, _what are you willing to give me the information?_ ”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “You will be paid handsomely for your contribution,”

“Please, I’m one of the wealthiest men in all of England! No, I want something more… personal.” He leaned forward, resting his hand on her knee.

Your eye twitched, nails digging harder until they broke the skin. “Are you absolutely _sure_ I can’t punch him in the face?”

“Denied,”

“What if I just, you know, break his nose a little?”

His hand crept up farther. “Don’t be a prude, Integra. If you insist, your weak little slave can watch~”

“Y/N,” she called, her voice as cold as ice as she stared daggers into the man.

“Yes, Sir Integra?”

“ _Permission granted_ ,”

Your face split into a sadistic grin as you lept over the couch, rearing your fist back before slamming it into his face. You felt the cracking of bone before you heard it. He tumbled back out of the chair, hitting the floor with a cry of pain.

“You crazy bitch!” he cried out, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood that poured out of his broken nose.

“If you ever put your filthy hands on my Integra again I’ll break every goddamn bone in your body, **twice**!” You grinned, stomping your boot on the ground.

He jumped at the action. “M-Muneki, get her!”

“Heh?” your gaze snapped over to the man.

He was smiling, but it looked tired and forced. He bowed so low you thought he might fall over. “I apologize for my master’s behavior,”

“Don’t apologize, you old fool!” He cried, clutching his nose. “I-I feel faint! Muneki I’m dying!!”

“Please stop being so dramatic, sir…”

“Dumbass,” you scoffed, picking up the folder he had dropped. You acted like you were gonna hit him again and he squeaked, folding into himself like a scared child. “What a joke!”

Integra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she stood. You followed her without having to be told, pausing to look back at the old man as he helped Francois to his feet. You felt bad for him, but there was nothing you could do. You stepped onto the elevator, holding the folder beneath your arm.

You cleared your throat, closing your eyes to avoid her gaze. “Well, that was fun.”

You could feel her pointed look. She clicked her tongue. “You have some nerve,”

“Come on, you said I could – ”

“I never gave you permission to profess that I belong to you,”

“Oh, that…” you grinned, leaning closer to her, your fingers gently tugging on the ends of her blonde hair. “But Sir Integra, _it’s true, isn’t it?_ ”

She humphed, not answering as she folded her arms over her chest.

Adrenaline still pumping through your veins, you moved to stand in front of her, leaning your head down until your lips hovered over hers. Your eyes searched her blue ones for any warning, but there was none. Her lips were soft, tasting like nicotine and honey. You let one arm slip under her coat, hand resting on her lower back as your free hand slammed down on the emergency stop button. The elevator lurched to a stop between floors.

Your lips trailed kisses to her neck and you tugged at her collar to get more access.

“How imprudent,” she murmured but made no move to stop you.

“What can I say?” you pressed a kiss to the skin beneath her ear, pressing your body against hers. “You drive me crazy~”

She grabbed the back of your neck, locking eyes with you. You could see the shimmer of amusement lingering in those ocean blue eyes. “You better not disappoint, Y/N.”

You smirked, fingers tugging at the waistline of her pants. “Is that an order?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Your wish is my command, _Sir Integra Hellsing_.”

* * *


End file.
